epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Cimadamore
}} ) United States |YouTube Channel = Give Me Motion |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |ERBnumber = Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Master Chief vs Leonidas Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Blackbeard vs Al Capone David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Deadpool vs Boba Fett J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child James Bond vs Austin Powers Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 |As = Jesus Quintana A Spartan Freddie Mercury (additional vocals) Abe Lincoln's bald eagle (green screen) A Dalek (voice only) An Indian Independence March Extra Nikola Tesla (body actor, additional vocals) A gangster Criss Angel (body actor) A street tough John Bonham John Paul Jones Jimmy Page A member of the blue team Manny Stixman James An evolving man George Washington (body actor) Thomas Jefferson (body actor) Himself |image2 = |VerseAppeared = EpicLLOYD's first verse |location = Wardenclyffe Tower |ERBnumber3 = Diamond |As2 = A corporate douche}} Dante Cimadamore portrayed Nikola Tesla in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison and several cameos in twelve episodes of ''Epic Rap Battles of History''. Furthermore, he held the claws of the bald eagle that lifted Abe Lincoln in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney and supplied additional vocals for the end of Freddie Mercury's verses and the outro of Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. He was also the body actor for both George Washington and Thomas Jefferson in Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill, with Nice Peter's face later added on. He often gives ERB fans hints about the upcoming rap battles, starting with Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. He also made a cameo appearance in the Dis Raps For Hire episode "Diamond" as a corporate douche. He also made a cameo appearance as himself in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. Information on the actor Dante Michael Cimadamore, also known as Give Me Motion, was born May 21st, 1983, in United States. He is a musician, writer, actor, YouTuber, and member of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' crew. He is the music supervisor, playback, audio engineer, and one of the main writers for the series. His YouTube channel consists of his own music, vlogs, and music covers. He is currently engaged to former ERB crew member, Mary Doodles. As of August 6th, 2014, he has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. Appearances 'Official:' 'Season 1:' *Jesus Quintana¹ (cameo) 'Season 2:' *A Spartan¹ (cameo) *Freddie Mercury (additional vocals) *Abe Lincoln's bald eagle¹ (cameo, using green screen) *A Dalek² (cameo) *An Indian Independence March Extra¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla (body actor, additional vocals) 'Season 3:' *A gangster¹ (cameo) 'Season 4:' *Criss Angel (body actor, cameo) 'Season 5:' *Led Zeppelin¹ (John Bonham, John Paul Jones, and Jimmy Page) (cameos) *A member of the blue team (cameo) *Manny Stixman¹ (cameo) *James¹ (cameo) *An evolving man¹ (cameo) *George Washington¹ (body actor, cameo) *Thomas Jefferson¹ (body actor, cameo) *Himself¹ (cameo) 'Bonus battle:' *A street tough¹ (cameo) 'Dis Raps For Hire:' 'Season 2:' *A corporate douche (cameo) ¹ denotes non-speaking role ² denotes voice only Hints given Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: *"Employment Vs Entrances" Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: *"Blue Vs Red" Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney: *"Both rappers are known for running." *"Their fathers would better prefer a World Cup than a Super Bowl." *"They have publicly battled before." *"Their full names share the letters a, e, and r." Doc Brown vs Doctor Who: *"1.21, 13, 88" *"@TrianglesShape: @givememotion Something tells me the next battle will be the best of all TIME." **"How did you know?" *"color vs question" Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood: *"East Vs West" Batman vs Sherlock Holmes: *"The main theme: Something Bruce Lee does well." *"Filming the new ERB today. It's going to be a cinematic one." *"Schools, tools, and attention to detail." Adam vs Eve: *"The oldest continuous battle…" *"@BobKing26: @givememotion Does the upcoming ERB have anything to do with Love and War?" **"It sure does." *"Skins. Some shed, some peeled, some original." Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.: *"Shots." *"Some laws were made to be broken." Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison: *"Step up." *"Bro. Penn Station." Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong: *"The reason we celebrate Pi Day has a lot to do with these rappers." *"Sticks and stones. One used, one lost." *"Longhorn relatives." Mozart vs Skrillex: *"End of the alphabet." Rasputin vs Stalin: *"-isms and -izations." *"There's 5 ways I could do this…" *"I could give you 12 if you're following along." *"who doesn't like a government vacation once in a while?" *"Candy canes would have to pick a side" Blackbeard vs Al Capone: *"One wears this proudly. The other could to cover up an old "war wound"" *"BOOZE & SWAGGER." Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: *"Don't get your panties in a twist!" Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso: *"A battle of styles." *"1 advocates theft The other is 1." *"Silly Sally would invite them both to her picnic." *"They 'battle' with hair and their hairstyle (or lack of) is a defining feature for both rappers." Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: *"Perhaps when the clock strikes 1" *"These MCs are not known for discretion." *"@StokinStokan: question about the ERB. What form of media would I likely know these MCs from? TV, movies, books, etc." **"All of the above." *"It will be golden." *"Gold vs coal put through a steam engine bound 2 death." Goku vs Superman: *"Lt Ripley would hit these 2 with a flamethrower" Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe: *"Though both are dark, one MC walks a colorful distance." *"@DriskillSeth: @givememotion you think we could have a hint for the new battle? #suspense" **"#suspense is right" Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye: *"You'll be in a knot." *"Both soon and near." Artists vs TMNT: *"Lloyd is getting his crotch rubber cemented shut." *"For this battle we'll need an octagon." Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters: *"Flip Mode would have these rappers' backs as their names imply. It's what they do with rhymes." Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde: *"A couple of couplets." Zeus vs Thor: *"It's going to be out of this world." *"Nonsense! These MCs know no bounds. Mortals will marvel!" Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: *"Travelers." David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini: *"Police land" Terminator vs Robocop: *"It will be more a mix of periodic elements than Ozzy vs Dio." Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers: *"I rap, therefore I am." Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar: *"Surprise salad" Jim Henson vs Stan Lee: *"Animals, men, and minds" Deadpool vs Boba Fett: *"Cranking out magic and assembly line whimsy…" J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin: *"I would give you a pinch but you'd still take an inch!" Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child: *"Next battle is really gonna mix it up." James Bond vs Austin Powers: *"The next rap battle involves women, but doesn't have a woman in it." Awards and nominations Trivia *Nice Peter said Dante was his first ever helper in writing music. **He introduced Peter to his first recording studio. *Dante Cimadamore is one of two people other than Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD to appear in every season, the other being Zach Sherwin. **However, unlike Sherwin, Dante does not rap in every season. Gallery :Main gallery: Dante Cimadamore/Gallery Category:Actors Category:Cameo Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:Behind the Scenes Category:ERB Tour Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Category:Master Chief vs Leonidas Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Category:Blackbeard vs Al Capone Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:James Bond vs Austin Powers Category:Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Category:Dante Cimadamore